Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge
by ober22
Summary: My attempt at the 100 word challenge. T just to be safe
1. Kitties

**A/N: I don't own iCarly. This is my response to ShinexLikexGold's challenge. I'm going to try and do a couple a day.**

_Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge_

_Here goes nothing _: )

Kitties-Freddie's POV

It took a trip to the mall for me to realize that Sam Puckett was actually human. It started out as a trip to Meats 'R' Us. Lucky me got to drive Sam there for the 'Buy One Get Three Free Ham Extravaganza'. The girl is crazy about her ham, especially when it's free. The pet store was on the way out of the mall, and as we were passing it, Sam gasped. She grabbed my arm, almost causing me to drop the hams that she had so generously let me carry.

"Freddie, I'll be right back." I didn't think much of it, knowing that she probably just had to go buy some cat food for Frothy. I sat down on a bench outside the store, figuring she wouldn't be that long. After ten minutes had passed, and the blonde demon still hadn't come out, I sighed, picked up the bag of ham and walked into the store. I found her in one of the small stalls they used for people who wanted to play with animals. She was sitting on the floor with a small gray kitten, no bigger than my hand. It had white paws that made it look like it was wearing socks. Sam was laughing, and her blue eyes were shining like I had never seen them before. I stood there for a few minutes in a trance, watching her with the kitten. I had never seen her be this gentle before, and it was definitely unexpected. She really did have a heart deep down.

After I had been standing there for a few minutes, she must have realized that I was standing there. Her eyes traveled up and met mine, and she bit her lower lip, something I knew she did when she was embarrassed.

"Hey," she said softly. At this point the kitten had crawled up into her arms and was licking her chin. It must have tickled her because she laughed.

"Hey. Is this the reason you ditched me outside with a bag full of ham?" I opened the latch and stepped into the stall, setting the bag on the small bench and lowering myself to sit down next to her.

"He's cuter than you are, Fredwardo, of course I ditched you for him." She nudged me with her elbow, and even though she had insulted me, I couldn't be mad. Especially not with her smiling at me like that. I reached out and tried to pet the kitten's small head but she smacked my hand away.

"I don't think so, nub. Keep your hands off my kitten." That was more like the Sam I knew. As I watched her, I realized that she did have a softer side, she just didn't show it. Knowing Sam, she probably didn't want people thinking she had normal emotions. We sat there for a few minutes, and I even managed to run my fingers along the small kittens fur, but only once because Sam glared at me. A few minutes later, the kitten had fallen asleep in Sam's arms, and she was staring down at it with so much love in her eyes that I felt like I shouldn't be watching. It seemed like such a private moment that I felt out of place. Sam sighed and began to stand up.

"I should probably give him back." She walked out of the stall, and I followed her, grabbing the bag of ham on my way out. As we left the store, I could have sworn I saw a tear in her eye. I reached out and touched her shoulder, and she spun around to face me.

"Are you okay?" She sniffled a little bit, and bit down so hard on her lip that I was surprised when she didn't draw blood. She rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I just got a little emotional. He was cute though, wasn't he?" I nodded and wrapped my arm around her. I had really liked seeing that different side of Sam even if it was only for a little while. As we stood there, my arm still over her shoulders, I began to think, and realized that her birthday was in a few weeks. Maybe it was time for Frothy to have a friend...


	2. Muffins

**A/N: I don't own iCarly**

_Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge_

_Muffins-Sam's POV_

It was a Friday afternoon as I stormed into the apartment that Carly and Spencer shared with Carly right behidn me. I was muttering under my breath and I'm sure that I looked crazy. On the walk to Bushwell from school, I had been running my hands through my hair. I had almost made it out of school with no homework, until last period when my luck went down the drain. Sure I probably wouldn't have ended up doing any of it, but this one I had to do. Last period was my Cooking class, and usually it was favorite. I have an A and everything, and the teacher actually likes me. I think the fact that I eat 24/7 has made me into an okay cook. Too bad my teacher decided to give us the assignment of making muffins over the weekend. I threw myself onto Carly's couch, put a pillow over my face and screamed. Carly just stood there laughing. I knew I had to actually make the muffins, because for once I was going to get an A in a class. I had to do it. Then, I had an idea.

"Hey, Carls?" She looked at me, and knew what I was going to say before I said it. Sometimes its a burden that we're so close. It's like she can read my mind.

"I can't help you with your muffins, Sam. I have a date tonight." Of course she did. Carly _always _had a date. There was a knock on the door and a few seconds later, our nerdy tech-producer Freddie walked in. Carly said hi, and I just grunted in his general direction. There was no way I was going to acknowledge him, especially in the mood I was in. Carly turned to me, one eyebrow raised, and nodded to Freddie with her head. I knew what she meant, and I sat up a little straighter.

"Hey, Fredward...any hot dates tonight?" He rolled his eyes at me, and sat down on the couch as far away from me as he could get. "When do I ever have dates, Sam? Let alone hot ones..." He made it so easy to tease him. I didn't even have to say anything.

"Good, then you can help me with my muffins!" He let out a groan, and shot me his 'Seriously, I need to help you?' look, that I see _all _the time. He looked over at Carly, and she nodded at him. Thank ham he listens to whatever she says. "Fine, Sam. I'll help you with your stupid muffins."

We ended up watching a movie before Carly ran upstairs to get ready for her date. Tonight's winner was a boy from her math class. After she left, with an eye roll from Freddie after the door was closed, I jumped off the couch.

"Come on, Fredweirdo lets get baking!" He got up with a grumble and shuffled over to the kitchen. I had already taken the ingredients out that we needed, and I dug the recipe out of my pocket, excited and surprised when I found a piece of beef jerky, which I hastily ate. That move earned me an eye roll from Mr. Nub, which I returned.

"Can we get this over with Sam?"

"Is it that bad helping me Freddie? Does it hurt?" Once again he grumbled and came across the kitchen to join me at the counter. "What do I have to do?" I instructed him to crack the eggs, and a few other things, and in about five minutes we had the batter ready for our chocolate chip muffins. I wanted to make them ham flavored but Freddie was against it. Stupid nub. I dipped a spoon into the batter, realizing that I liked muffin batter more than actual muffins. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Want some, Freddo?" I dipped the spoon into the bowl, but instead of handing it to him, I flicked it, and a sticky blob of batter landed with a satisfying splat on his forehead and began to drip down his face. He lifted a finger and scraped it off his forehead. Instead of giving me a dirty look and washing his hand, he stuck the batter in his mouth and started to laugh. The next thing I knew, he was darting towards the bowl, and the next thing I knew I felt his hand on my cheek, along with the thick sticky batter. Then, his face was very close to mine, and it sent a chill down my spine.

"Game on, Puckett." I couldn't help but smile. I raised an eyebrow as if to accept his challenge, and over the next thing I knew, we were both covered in batter and on the floor of the kitchen, with our backs against the counter. I had batter in my hair, caked on my face, and all over my clothes. Freddie was no different. I looked over at him and he was smiling. When he saw me looking he turned his head and stared at me. His smile got wider, and I noticed that he had really nice, straight white teeth, even though he never had braces. He started to lean towards me, and I could feel my eyes get wide. He kissed my cheek and his hand found mine on the floor. Our fingers came together, as if they had been doing so for years, and I was so confused that I couldn't even say anything. All I knew was that I would be making muffins with the nerd a lot more often.


	3. Birthday

**A/N: I don't own iCarly.**

_Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge_

_Birthday-Freddie's POV(Continuation of Kittens)_

The day after I witnessed the softer side of Sam, I decided that I was in fact going to buy her the kitten. I knew that there wasn't anything else I could buy her that she would like better. She had really become attached to that small gray ball of fluff. The only other thing I would have thought to buy her was ham, but I also knew that most of the people going to her party would be getting her that, or other pork products. This year, I was determined to give her the present she loved most.

I had talked to my mom, and to my shock she had actually given me permission to house the cat in our apartment for the two weeks until Sam's birthday. Of course, she would be giving it a mandatory tick bath, but that was to be expected from her, since she's been known to try and pull a deliveryman in for a tick bath on occasion. Thankfully I take after my dad when it comes to sanity. I went to the pet store first thing the next morning, and luckily the little fur ball with the white paws was still there. I bought him a spiked collar, which I knew Sam would appreciate, as well as water and food bowls, and a few toys.

A few hours later I walked into Carly's apartment, in a very good mood. I couldn't wait two weeks to give the blonde headed demon her present. If I had a choice I would've given it to her right then and there. Something stopped me in my tracks though. Sam was sitting on the couch crying. I walked over slowly and sat down next to her, not too close though, in case she wanted to hit me. When she looked up at me, her blue eyes watered and my heart broke in half. I had _never _seen her this upset. Not even when she had gotten a job at Chili My Bowl.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She sniffled some more, and I saw the tears falling from her eyes. She flung herself at me, and for a second I thought she was going to hit me, but she buried her face in my chest and threw her arms around me. I hesitantly brought my arms around her. She stiffened for a second, and then relaxed. I could feel her sobs against me, and it made me want to cry, even though I still had no idea what was going on.

"He's gone, Freddie! Socks is gone! I went to the pet store to see him today and they said someone bought him." My eyes widened, and I couldn't say anything. I didn't want her to be upset, but I also didn't want to spoil the surprise. I rubbed small circles on her back, trying to stop her crying. That was the only thing I could do without ruining things.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I know how much you liked him." We stayed like that for a while, until she finally fell asleep. She was so exhausted from crying that she slept right through dinner, a first for Samantha Puckett. The next day she was really quiet, but after that she acted like there had never been any tears or anything over the small gray kitten in my apartment.

_Two Weeks Later_

Sam's birthday party went off with a hitch. There was a meat theme, which Carly and I thought of, and just as I suspected, everyone besides Carly and I had gotten her meat or gift certificates to buy meat with. Carly had managed to get her tickets to a Shelby Marx fight, which she loved. We were cleaning up after the party, well Carly, Spencer and I were cleaning, Sam was enjoying some of her new meat on the couch, when she looked at me.

"Hey, Fredwardo, do you hate me that much that you didn't get me a present?" I was happy that I was turned away from her, because I couldn't help but smile. I had hidden the box with the toys and bowls in the kitchen. Socks, as Sam had christened him, was waiting in my apartment with a blue bow attached to his spiked collar.

"Sorry, Puckett, I forgot." I walked over to the kitchen, and grabbed the box. I walked over to the couch and sat down, handing it to her. In true Sam fashion, she got a greedy look in her eyes and savagely ripped the paper off the box. I had told Spencer and Carly about my gift, and they were watching inconspicuously from the kitchen. Sam extracted the bowls and toys from the box, and was looking at me with a confused expression.

"I don't get it nub. Are these for Frothy? It's my birthday, not his." I smiled. "No. Close your eyes, I'll be right back. Carly make sure she doesn't peak." I ran across the hall and scooped Socks up, hoping that he would stay quiet long enough to not ruin the surprise. I walked back into Carly's apartment, checking first to make sure Sam's eyes were shut.

"Okay, Princess Puckett. You can open your eyes now." I can only describe the look on Sam's face as pure sunshine. Her eyes were wide, as was her smile, and I handed her Socks. She just stared at him for a few minutes, with the same expression from the pet shop all those weeks ago. Carly and Spencer had gone down to the dumpster with the garbage, leaving me alone with Sam and Socks. She finally looked up at me, with tears in her eyes and leaned into me with a sigh.

"He's perfect Freddie." I didn't need to hear anything else.


	4. Guitar

**A/N: I don't own iCarly or God Damn You're Beautiful. It's a really good song though, YouTube it : )**

_Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge_

_Guitar-Sam's POV_

Carly was out of ham. That's a serious problem in my opinion. She wasn't all that worried about it, but if Mama doesn't have ham, Mama gets mad.

"Maybe Freddie has some Sam. Why don't you go check?" It seemed like a reasonable idea. As I ran across the hall, hoping that his psychotic mother wasn't home, I flung the door open. The apartment was silent except for music coming from one of the upstairs rooms. It sounded acoustic, and it was weird, but the singing kind of sounded like the dork. I knew I must have been dreaming, because there was no way Freddie knew how to play the guitar, and he _definitely _didn't know how to sing. I've heard him attempt before, and I wanted to surgically remove my ears. Without realizing it, I had made my way upstairs to what I assumed was his room. The music stopped, and I figured he was just changing songs on PearTunes. The next thing I knew, the door was swinging open and I was face to face with Fredward.

His eyes got huge, and a strangled sound came from his throat. He was trying hard not to turn red, but was unsuccessful.

"What're you doing here Puckett? How'd you even get in?"

"Uh, the d-door was unlocked. I was just looking for some ham..." I could feel myself getting red too, although I wasn't sure why.

"You didn't uh, you didn't hear anything did you?"

"Just some music. It sounded like a good song. Who was singing?" He got even redder, and I realized that it had been him singing. "You? But you can't sing..."

"Uh, I started taking lessons." I had to see for myself, because there was no way he had gone from dying cat to what I had just heard.

"C-can you play me something?" He looked everywhere but at me, and I could see the internal battle he was having.

"I promise I won't make fun of you or anything. If that was you before, it sounded really good."

He finally nodded, and walked into his room, motioning for me to join him. He grabbed his guitar and sat on his bed, patting the mattress next to him. I sat cross-legged, facing him, and then he started to play.

_I can't find the words to explain,  
Just how much you got me going insane.  
When you speak to me sometimes we fight,  
Oh I stutter my words I say never mind.  
'Cause even when you just walk by,  
Well I look around to seem occupied.  
'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,  
Yeah, All these feelings inside._

'Cause I get weak in the knees,  
Fall head over heels baby,  
And every other cheesy cliche'.  
Ohh I'm swept off my feet,  
My heart skips a beat.  
But there's really only one thing to say.

God damn you're beautiful to me, Ohhh  
You're everything, Yeah, that's beautiful

I couldn't help but stare at him. That song was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I couldn't let him know that though, not with my reputation. I didn't want the dork thinking that Mama was getting soft.

"Is that for Carly? Are you gonna sing her that and try to win her heart?" He shook his head and just stared at me. "No. I'm trying to win yours."

**This one was totally out of character and cheesy, but I love it a lot. I hope you do too!**_  
_


	5. Pirates

**A/N: I don't own iCarly.**

_Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge_

_Pirates-Freddie's POV_

Tonight on iCarly, Sam and I had a random debate. It started off like any other Random Debate we've ever had. Sam was for invisible ninjas, her career of choice, and I was for pirates. I can honestly say that Sam would make an awesome invisible ninja, if there were such thing. She's always sneaking up behind me to give me wedgies, and I have no idea what's happening until my underwear is up by my ears. She's got talent.

The debate had been going on for about five minutes when Sam jumped off her chair and came towards me. I mirrored her move and we were face to face about 6 inches apart.

"Invisible Ninjas are better Fredward!" She grabbed the front of my shirt and shook me.

"Pirates, demon! They're better than invisible ninjas in _every _way." I gripped her hands in mine, and tried to think quickly. I needed a way to distract her, and get the upper hand.

"Invisible Ninjaaaas!" She was screaming at this point, and still extremely close to me. I could feel her warm breath on my face, and it distracted me for a moment. Suddenly it felt very intimate and weird. I wasn't used to being this close to Sam, and I was staring into her eyes. I had always known they were blue, but I had never been close enough to her to see the golden flecks, the same color as her hair, braiding through them. That's when it hit me.

I remembered what Spencer had told me right before my first date with Valerie.

_'If that doesn't work, just stare into her eyes. She'll be like, totally hypnotized.'_

It might work, even if it was on a blonde headed demon. I was still holding on to her hands, but I released them as I began my plan of destruction. Her hands were still holding my shirt, and I began to stare at her. I tried to keep the smirk off my face, because I knew that it wouldn't work if I didn't act serious. She blinked, but continued to stare at me. It was working! I would finally defeat the demon.

"Invisible ninjas," she mumbled. I got even closer to her face, almost touching my nose to hers, and whispered softly.

"I think pirates are better."

"Invisi-" Her voice trailed off, and she cocked her head to the side. I wish I could read her mind. I would love to know what was going through her head at that very moment. I had hoped that my plan would work, but now that it had, I didn't know what to do. It was the first time I had ever managed to outsmart Sam during a Random Debate.

"How do you feel about pirates, Sam?"

"Uh...um, what?" She was still staring at me, and I could feel the smirk coming, but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What do you think about pirates?" She finally blinked, but still couldn't drag her eyes away from mine.

"Oh yeah, uh pirates are cool..." I broke the eye contact and spun towards Carly, who was holding the camera before Sam could react.

"Well that's it for this Random Debate. I'm so glad you agree with me Sam! Pirates are _definitely _cooler than invisible ninjas. Until next time, I'm Freddie, and she's probably going to beat me up soon. Bye!"

**Kinda short, hopefully you liked it though!**


	6. Christmas

**A/N: I don't own iCarly.**

_Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge_

_Christmas-Sam's POV_

I've never really been a big fan of Christmas. I hate all the decorating, and spending money on people. Sure I like the food, and I am in no way opposed to _receiving _presents, I just don't think people need chiz from me to know that I like them. I especially hate Christmas music. There's no way that people who are usually miserable can just pick themselves up on December 25th and decide to sing stupid songs all day. It's just plain ridiculous.

Carly, on the other hand, loves Christmas. It's her favorite thing, next to boys, of course. She has a new boyfriend this year; his name is Cory. I haven't decided how I feel about him yet. He seems nice, and he treats her good enough, but there's just something about him. Unfortunately, she's in that 'honeymoon phase,' as Spencer likes to call it, and she's taken it upon herself to place mistletoe from every rafter in the apartment, including the iCarly studio. Lets just say that I've been very careful where I've been standing and walking the past few weeks.

Carly and Spencer have a Christmas party every year, and this year was no exception. She was going to make it a dressy party, instead of normal clothes, but after I informed her that if I would already have to put up with Fredweird all night _and _wear a dress on top of it, there was a very good chance that I might go insane. She thought my reason was ridiculous, but once I gave her the ultimatum of casual clothes, or my not coming, she changed the dress code pretty quickly. She's a good friend like that.

I had reluctantly agreed to help Carly set up for the party, along with our nerdy counterpart. Just minutes ago, he had burst through the door, locking his mom out, just as he had all that time ago before his first date. This time instead of a sweater vest, he was holding a thick red sweater with a Santa on it. His cheeks were red, probably from running around his own apartment before he came here, and his hair was sticking out all over the place.

"Psychomom trying to fluff your hair again Fredwardo?" I rolled my eyes at him, but at the same time I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't understand how one lady could be so ridiculously crazy, all the time.

"If course she is. She thinks that the holidays will make girls like me more." A snort slipped out before I could stop it, and he gave me a dirty look. "You wouldn't think it was funny if you were in my position, Puckett." He looked over at Carly, as I quietly laughed at him.

"Are my spare clothes still in the studio?" After she nodded, he raced upstairs, throwing the Santa sweater behind him, as it landed on top of the Bottle Bot. A few minutes he came down in a stupid striped shirt, but at least there were no Santa's in sight. The party began a few minutes later, and during the celebration, it had begun to snow. Freddie stood by the window watching the flakes, trying to hide from his mother, who had somehow managed to weasel her way in to the Shay's apartment. I walked over to him, running through things that I could possibly make fun of him for. When I reached him, I punched him in the shoulder. Not as hard as I usually do, but enough to get him to turn towards me.

"What, Puckett? What do you want from me?" He looked a little upset, but I couldn't tell if it was because of early and his psychotic mother, or something else.

"Woah, Freddo. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just don't really like Christmas very much, that's all." I could feel my eyes widen slightly.

"Well, hallelujah Freddie! Finally we agree on something. I hate this stupid chiz." We laughed for a few seconds about our mutual hate. It was one of the only things I could remember ever agreeing with Freddie about. The moment was ruined when we heard a gasp behind us, and turned to find Carly pointing at the ceiling above us. My heart sank as I realized what must have been hanging there. I slowly brought my eyes up, and sure enough, that stupid plant was hung from the ceiling. As my eyes sank down, they met Freddie's, and there was a mix of panic and confusion in his eyes.

"What do we do Sam?" He was whispering, and I didn't blame him. This had gotten really awkward really fast. I started thinking. We had already kissed once before, and I had survived, and not contracted any deadly nerd viruses. I shrugged, and looked up at him.

"Well...lean." I think you can figure out the rest.


	7. Shopping

**A/N: I don't own iCarly.**

_Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge_

_Shopping-Sam's POV_

If there's one thing I hate it's shopping. To make things worse, I was stuck shopping with SuperNerd. Carly's birthday was coming soon, and we had to get her presents. I know I usually make Nubby pay for everything, but I figured that since Carly was my best friend, I could dust off my wallet and spend a little bit. Why we chose to go to the mall on a busy Saturday, I'll never know. I had to threaten a family just so Freddie and I could get a seat in the food court. We were sitting down eating, which of course I had made Freddie pay for. For once he had done it without complaining. He must be used to my demands. I could feel the awkward, since we're not usually alone in public places. I figured I might as well try and make conversation.

"So Fredward, what are you planning on buying the love of your life? An engagement ring?" I could see Freddie get visibly uncomfortable, and he looked down at his tray of food and started pushing things around.

"Uh, no. I was thinking maybe a new Penny-Tee or something. I don't...I don't like her like that anymore." My eyes tripled in size, and then I started to laugh.

"Good joke, Freddo. Pretty funny." He wasn't laughing though. "Woah, wait. You're serious??" I knew that I was practically yelling, but this was huge news.

"Fredward Benson, you're truthfully telling me that you don't like Carly anymore?" He just shrugged and continued playing with his food. I kicked him in the shin, not too hard, just enough to get his attention. It was more of a nudge. He pried his eyes

"Yeah, it's the truth. I guess I just got...tired of waiting for her to realize that I've been here all along, and that I'm not just some stupid nub who lives across the hall." I know that I'm not very sensitive or anything, but I saw the look in his eyes and I knew that he was really upset about it. When he said that, a part of me wanted to throw my arms around him and squeeze him until that pain went away. I settled for putting my hand over his hand. I could feel him stiffen up, and I felt even worse. He probably thought I was going to hurt him, like I always did.

"Fredlumps, you know she thinks of you as more than just the nub across the hall. You're her tech producer too." I knew I should have been serious, but I just couldn't help it. I smirked, hoping that he would smirk back, but all I got was more sadness pouring from his eyes. It scared me, because I had never seen him like this. I tried to form a coherent thought before I said anything else. I knew I had to be serious about it.

"Freddie, listen. I know that we don't get along very well, but that doesn't mean that I don't consider us friends. If anyone asked me, I'd deny it, but I figure I can trust you to keep a secret." The corner of his mouth turned up a little, and that gave me some hope. "Just because I torture you constantly, doesn't mean that I hate you. Teasing you may be my favorite thing to do, but you're pretty okay. I know that Carly never gave you a chance, but that doesn't mean that no girl will ever love you. You're smart, you're funny sometimes, when you don't try to be, you don't dress _that _nerdy anymore, you have nice eyes..." _Wait, what am I saying? Why would I tell Nerdo that he has nice eyes? How could I have said that out loud?_

Freddie's eyes, which are really nice, I wasn't lying about that part, got very wide all of a sudden, after I said that.

"I mean, they look like chocolate, and chocolate tastes good. That's all I meant. I think we should go shopping now..." I got up and left Freddie to clean up my mess. I knew I was walking fast, but thanks to puberty, Freddie wasn't so little anymore and he caught up with me. He must have been feeling daring, because he draped his arm over my shoulder and leaned in close to my ear.

"So," he whispered. "You think I have nice eyes?" He smirked at me, and I elbowed him in the ribs.


	8. Fladoodles

**A/N: I don't own iCarly.**

_Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge_

_Fladoodles-Freddie's POV_

I can honestly say that I was flabbergasted when Mandy came back with all those bags of Fladoodles. Of all the words we could have made up, we made up a word of something that actually existed, and Mandy was psychotic enough to find it. After we finally got all the doors and windows locked in Carly's apartment, we slumped onto the couch. Somehow, Sam's feet ended up on my lap, but I was so exhausted from Hurricane Mandy that I couldn't even push them off. I just grunted at her, and she shot me a dirty look. Carly was in the kitchen, getting something to drink, when Sam remembered the Fladoodles that were sitting on the table. She shot her hand out, reaching blindly until she found the paper bag with the multiple varieties of Fladoodles inside. She reached in and pulled out the low-fat kind, and sat up, leaving her feet in my lap of course.

"So Fredbag, wanna be the Fladoodle tester?" She tore the bag open, and before I could brace myself, a disgusting smell hit my nose. I gagged a little, and I realized that it was the Fladoodles. Sam's nose wrinkled at the stench, and I couldn't help but think that it made her look like a bunny. It was kind of cute. Of course, with Sam, it was always cute, but dangerous.

"Oh. My. God. Have you ever smelt anything worse than that?" I regretted saying that as soon as it left my mouth. It was a perfect set up for Sam to rip on me, and we both knew it. The smirk that was constantly plastered on her face made itself known, and she began her attack.

"I'm sitting next to you aren't I?" I was ready for this battle. I had been waiting to have a fight with Sam, because when I knew we were joking around, it was actually kind of fun.

"At least I shower sometimes, Sam."

"Tick baths don't count Fredward!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had ticks, Puckett. You look like a bunny."_Wait, that doesn't make sense. Why did I tell her she looked like a bunny? She's gonna have even more to make fun of me for now._

"A bunny, Benson? You think I look like a bunny?"

"Well yeah, when you scrunch up your nose like that, you kind of look like a bunny. It's cute." _God I'm an idiot. I'm just asking for it today._

Sam didn't react the way I had expected. Instead, she tilted her head to one side, and scooted a little closer to me. I tried to ignore the smell that was drifting out of the Fladoodle bag in her hand, and instead focused on her voice.

"You know what _I_ think is cute?" I shook my head, because I had not one idea of what she was going to say. She definitely wasn't going to say that _I _was cute, that's for sure. She's rather have a life without ham then live with herself after she said that.

"I kind of have to show you." I started to get a little scared, but she wasn't yelling and she didn't look like she was going to hit me, so I just looked at her.

The next thing I knew, I had an entire bag of Fladoodles dumped in my pants, and a blonde on the couch next to me, laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

**I have to admit that I had trouble with this one, and I definitely am not happy with it, but I can't think of anything else. Criticism is totally welcome for this one. **


	9. Sick

**A/N: I don't own iCarly.**

_Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge_

_Sick-Sam's POV_

I was sick. Not just stomach bug or cold sick. I was sicker than the time I licked the swing set, _and _the time Missy came back, combined. It was terrible. I've never been more miserable in my entire life. My mom just so happened to be at the annual Bikini Convention in Miami, which made me even more nauseous than I already was. I had tried to convince Carly to let me make a sick area in the iCarly studio, but she had put her foot down because she didn't want to contaminate anything. I guess I couldn't blame her. I was pretty disgusting. I had been leaving her apartment to go back to mine when I started coughing in the hallway. Freddie's door opened, and there was his crazy mother in all her glory.

"Oh my, Samantha! I thought you were Freddie coughing like that. You look terrible. I think you should come in, you'll only get sicker if you go outside, and I know your mother is at her swimsuit convention." I always forgot that my mom and Mrs. Benson were friends. "I think you should stay with us until you get better Samantha." I had heard so many horror stories from Freddie over the years that I had become terrified of his mother. I was so tired though, and she seemed so sweet that all I could do was nod. She wrapped her arm around me, and a warmth ran through me. My mother had never really been the loving type. She was more a hands off mom, and I could tell right away that Mrs. Benson was the opposite.

"Is it okay if I set you up in the guest room, sweetie?" I nodded again, with what little energy I had, and Mrs. Benson told me to sit down on the couch. She hurried off into their apartment, and I took the time to sweep my eyes over Freddie's apartment, realizing that in all the time Freddie and I had been 'coworkers,' that I had never been inside his apartment, except for the few times I'd had to break in and drag him out by his feet. It was clean, that I noticed most of all, but it didn't really surprise me. The room I was in was painted a light yellow, and it reminded me of a spring day. It calmed me so much that I fell asleep. I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but I woke up to Mrs. Benson lightly shaking my shoulder. She handed me a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, which I assumed were Freddie's, and led me to the guest room. She left me alone for a few minutes while I changed, and I stood there looking in the mirror, realizing how big Freddie had gotten. The clothes hung off me, and luckily the pants had a drawstring waist, or else they would have ended up at my ankles. I took a deep breath in, trying to calm my stomach, and I got a whiff of the scent that I had come to recognize as Freddie's. It was nice, some kind of cologne, hopefully not Randy Jackson, though. I was so worn out that I couldn't stand up any longer, and I collapsed into the bed, on top of the covers. A few seconds later, I heard a knock.

"Come in, Mrs. Benson..." Even to me, my voice sounded awful. It was cracking and hoarse, and I just felt plain gross. The door opened slowly, but it wasn't Mrs. Benson's head that poked through. It was the nerd. "I'm not Mrs. Benson, can I still come in?" I grumbled something that was meant to mean yes, and Freddie came in, wearing an outfit strangely similar to mine. I noticed that his hair was wet, and how different he looked without it being combed to perfection like it usually was. It actually looked normal and kind of good. He was carrying a tray loaded down with stuff that I'm sure his mother made him bring in.

"You look terrible. Even worse than when you licked the swing set." I groaned again.

"You really know how to make a girl feel good, Benson." He just smirked and looked at me.

"Do you want some help getting comfortable? My mom gave me a list of things that I'm supposed to help you with, but I figured that you might just want to sleep for now."

"Sleep would be good, but I don't think I can move to get under the covers."

"Okay," he started to walk around the bed, closer to the side I was on. Before I knew what was going on, he had scooped me up, as if I didn't weigh anything, and with one hand, threw back the covers on the bed. He placed me back down on the bed, and pulled the covers up over me. I was warmer then, but still not comfortable. I was used to having Frothy to cuddle with when I went to bed, but clearly that wasn't going to happen tonight. The only substitute I had for my rabid cat was a dorky nub. I'd have to make it work. I was starting to get delusional, thinking about how good Freddie looked with his wet hair.

"Freddie? Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Princess Puckett." He sat down on the edge of the bed, and waited for my question. "Can you sit on the bed with me?"

"I'm already sitting on the bed, Sam. I think you're delusional."

"I mean next to me, _Fredward._"

"Sure, Sam." Freddie walked around the bed again, and settled onto the other side. "Do you need anything else, Sam? I have water, or crackers...or there's ham in the fridge if you want some."

"It's okay, Freddie. I just, I can't sleep without someone else in the bed. Usually it's Frothy, but for tonight you'll do." I heard Freddie laugh a little, and he pulled the covers over me tighter. He started playing with one of my long curls, and my eyes started to drift closed. I think I managed to mumble some kind of thanks to him before I fell asleep, but I can't remember if it was just a dream or not.

**Kind of long, sorry. I got a little carried away.**


	10. Nightmare

**A/N: I don't own iCarly. This is going to be a lot shorter than most of the others, and a lot different from the other versions for this word that I've read. I wrote this one about 6 times, and none of them came out well, and I'm not happy with it.**

_Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge_

_Nightmare-Freddie's POV_

Most people who know Sam Puckett think that she's a nightmare, and most of the time, they're right.

_She's mean._

One of her favorite things to do is make fun of people. She starts fights and almost everyone is terrified of her, especially Gibby, who after me, takes the most abuse from her. Her favorite form of torture is the Texas Wedgie, and that's the main reason that Gibby usually runs away from her screaming like a little girl.

_She's rude._

She has no manners whatsoever. She talks back, especially to teachers. All the teachers we've ever had hate her, and most of them are scared of her too. Ms. Briggs especially, she ends up giving Sam detention almost everyday, most of the time on principle alone. Sam eats constantly, which is surprising for someone as small as she is. She steals peoples food, usually mine or Carly's. She chews with her mouth open, which usually leaves me nauseous. She loves destroying things, and doesn't care if she gets in trouble for it.

_She hates everything girly._

The color pink makes her want to puke. I don't even think she owns skirts or dresses.

She's a lot of things that most people find intimidating or abrasive. But the thing is, there's other things about Sam that aren't such a nightmare. She's beautiful, you can't take that away from her. When she does calm down long enough to just sit down, sometimes I get caught up in her. The way her blonde hair is always all over the place, the way her blue eyes change colors depending on her mood. She's hilarious, and when she isn't hurting me, I'm usually laughing when I'm with her. She can be nice when she wants to be, and she's nice to Carly all the time. It's just everyone else in the world that gets the other side of Sam. I've seen it twice, the time we kissed, and the time Missy was trying to steal Carly away from her. I've realized that Sam acts the way she does because it's her way of protecting herself from getting hurt. I don't know how to tell her that I'll never hurt her without her making fun of me or hurting me, but I hope she knows it. She might be a nightmare, but she's the only nightmare I'd want to have.


	11. Movies

**A/N: It's been a terribly long time since I did this challenge, but I hate having incompleted stories, even if this is a challenge, so I decided to get back into it, and do them whenever I can. This is in Sam's POV, and it's a little OOC. Enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. **

_Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge_

_Movies_

I've been friends with Carly ever since I tried to steal her sandwich in elementary school. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl to death, but there are some things she does that make me want to smack her.

The thing about Carly is that she's a total girly girl. All soft and weak and fluffy. Usually I can handle it, but being a girly girl, she's obsessed with chick flicks. That would be bad enough, but no, it gets worse. She loves nothing more than forcing the dork and I to watch them with her. I for one would rather stick pins in my eyes than sit through another story about true love, and happily ever after's. Freddork feels the same way, but he'd do anything to make his precious Carly happy.

As much as I hate them, Carly _is _my best friend, so I pretend to watch them, but usually I end up falling asleep, or daydreaming.

Daydreaming can be almost as bad as chick flicks, sometimes. Usually I manage to think about ham, or other tasty meats, but sometimes things get dangerous, and my thoughts drift to a certain brown haired tech boy that I've unfortunately had a thing for ever since his voice got deeper. It makes me sick.

Every week after iCarly, we take turns picking a movie to watch. I always choose something bloody, something that makes Carly bury her head in her beanbag, but she's a good sport, and stays in the studio with us. That's one of the only reasons I deal with the chick flicks. For a nerd, Fredwad's had some pretty decent movie choices, except for the time he made us watch Galaxy Wars. He got an extra special wedgie for that one the next day.

Tonight's Carly's night to pick, much to our dismay, and it's a winner, alright. Just like the rest of them. In tonight's movie, which I'm sure won't be snagging any Oscars, there's a boy who's in love with the girl next door. Sounds familiar.

"Is this your biography, Fredweird?" I nudge him, and look over. He rolls his eyes at me, shakes his head.

"You know I don't like Carly, anymore."

This is news to me, and I have to try hard not to let the shock show on my face. Carly clearly either knows this information, or is already too wrapped up in the movie, because she doesn't have any comment. All she does is wave her hand and shush us. She hates it when we talk during her chick flicks.

I'm not sure why, but for some reason, I find myself watching tonight's movie. I try to tell myself that it's just because I want to see how it ends, but a part of me knows that's not the truth. There's another character in the movie, a girl, and for some reason, I feel a connection with her. Sure, she doesn't eat massive amounts of meat, but there's something about her.

About halfway through the movie, I realize what it is. She's in love with the boy, and he doesn't know it. Now I'm starting to get freaked out, because it's beginning to sound like the story of _my _life, too.

It's then that I drift off into dreamland, my thoughts going straight to everyone's favorite tech producer, and how he's as blind as the guy in the movie. I'm not sure how long I'm wrapped up in my thoughts, but Freddie shifts in his beanbag, and I'm back in the studio.

Looking up at the screen, I see the girl sitting on a bench in the park. She's not crying, but you can see on her face that she's upset. Enter the clueless boy, who sits on the bench next to her. They start talking, and all of a sudden, something changes. I'm not sure if he realizes what she's feeling, or he realizes that he has feelings for her, but he grabs her and kisses her. He really kisses her, I'm not talking some little peck.

Everything's all happy music, and birds chirping, and there's a voiceover about how some things are right in front of you, and sometimes all you need to do is see them in a different light. Sounds like a load of chiz to me, and I can't help but groan at the sheer amount of ridiculous in this movie.

Carly is sobbing next to me, which is normal for her, but I'm shocked when I look over at the nub, and he's looking at me. I'm so surprised that I can't even think of something insulting to say to him.

We keep up the little staring contest for a few more seconds, and he finally throws his head back on the bean bag, leaving me wondering what just happened.

Stupid movies.

**Not sure how I feel about this, but oh well.**

**I feel like a first class idiot. I was in such a rush to post my last chapter of BTTB that I forgot to mention the lovely people of The Cabal, whose stories you should **_**definitely **_**read, because they're all wonderful. : )**

_aussiemma_

_axel100_

_BaalRules_

_BoxOfTrinkets_

_boxofpiglets_

_Coyote Laughs_

_hartful 13_

_HiddenInThePictures_

_ItalianBabexo8_

_iCabal_

_iCarlyangst_

_iLuvNathanKrEsS_

_JamesTheGreater_

_KingxLeon21_

_Myjumpingsocks_

_ober22_

_pairababes_

_Pieequals36_

_pigwiz_

_Tech-Man_

_The Earl of Sandwich _

_WafflesOfDoom_

_xXACCEBXx_


End file.
